Valkyrie
by Ficchii
Summary: Even a warrior would fall. I am no exception. In fact, no one is. But it depends on you what to fall to. Would you fall to your death, or would you fall to your happiness? RivaillexOC
1. Recruits

**[note: so this story was inspired from nothingness. Well not exactly. I was listening to Eden by Kalafina while searching for Valkyrie in AGG wikia and… suddenly I have a name. then I was listening to more of Yuki Kajiura's songs while roleplaying in instagram and then I got the idea to write the first sentence of this story… then BAM! The idea hits me like a huge tsunami. I can't resist to type it so yeah. Thank you for Meshi-chan aka the one and only kamece for helping me with the OC and story3! It means a lot! And last but TOTALLY not least, thank you for you guys who read this!]**

* * *

_._

_Even a warrior would fall. I am no exception. In fact, no one is. But it depends on you what to fall to. Would you fall to your death, or would you fall to your happiness?_

_._

* * *

The day went as a blur to me.

Well, okay no, not exactly as a blur. I would be very lucky if it does though. Speeches could get boring at times. Wait, no, speeches are boring all the time. Seriously, listening to their endless preaches about "We are humanity's last hope," and "Defeat the titans" are simply bo to the ring. People's speeches these days are all about defeating titans and other similar things. Okay, I admit it, I do want to crush those motherfudgies to death, but people need to invent more inspirational speeches if they want to move others. They talk about the same thing in every occasion. It gets old.

Oh, wait. I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Sorry for being rude (and yes, deep inside, I'm not sorry, at all). The name's Eden Valkyrie. I'm fifteen. I just graduated from this 105th squad thingy and apparently is one of the top ten graduates. I'm short, merely 153cms tall. And I weight about 48kgs. What else? Oh yeah. I'm often sarcastic, have no respect for my superior, and I have the oddest super fiery red hair in the world. And yeah, I hate being confined inside the walls—they're annoying, you know. When you want to look as far as you could and then BAM! Giant wall's blocking your way!—so yes, I chooses the scouting legion—and promptly got smacked across the head by a classmate of mine for he said that 'You're wasting your chance to become a police and live safe, idiot!'—and yeah.

Among approximately two hundred and eighty trainees—I don't even know how the number increases around 40% than before—only fifty six joined the scouting legion. Six of them are from the top ten—me, Arlo, Aria, Jasper, Cephas, and Hattie. And yes, it is purely coincident that there are three girls and three boys. And apparently, among thirty three that joined, I am one of the three that caught Corporal Rivaille's attention. And so yes, here I am, in his office room, standing in front of him, scrutinizing me, waiting for him to speak. Cephas and Jasper had been briefed on about what the heck is happening and why did the three of us are the only ones who were allowed to skip another pointless speech—not that I'm complaining.

After eyeing me head to toe with his freaky eyes—they're freaking scary I'd tell you—he sighed and put one of his arms on the table, leaning his face there. "So you're Eden Valkyrie?" The heck? So he eyed me up and down like some freaking inspector and he's still not sure that I'm Eden? Seriously, I'm the only one here with freaking red hair so bright it looks like it's on fire and freaking green eyes! Are those not proofs enough to you?! But yes, even if I don't have any respect for my superior, this is the 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' we're talking about, so I nod. Yes. I freaking nod like an idiot when the typical response was 'Sir, yes sir!'. "You're shorter than what I imagined you'll be."

"You're not my definition of tall too." Oh shit. Did I just say that to the freaking Lance Corporal Rivaille? Oh shit. I'm dead. Curse my mind! Curse my freaking mouth! Fuck you, thank you very much!

He snorted, his eyes filled with emotions that practically shout 'I'm-super-annoyed-you-bitch', and mine were like 'I'm-freaking-sorry-corporal'. It won't work, I know. People called him heartless, after all. But at least I tried, right?

…how ironic. I trained myself to fight fifteen meters titans and I'm going to die in the hands of 1.6 meters human.

"So do you know why I called you here?" I shook my head slowly, silently thanking anything out there for stopping him from killing me. "Judging from your data, you've killed four titans solo a year ago, correct?" insert me nodding here. "My squad has been killed a year ago by a titan shifter. And the only ones in my special operation squad right now are Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlert. And I'm recruiting you and your two other friends to join mine."

Wait? Did I just hear right? There would be no way the almighty one man army is asking _me, _the sarcastic, annoying, and bratty girl, right? I think I'm gaping right now. Ugh. Way to humiliate myself. Shit. "U-urm… you're not… joking?" He gave me an incredulous look, and I could feel myself shrinking further and further and further and—okay you get the drill. "…okay?"

"I want a proper answer, not a question." He retaliates, glaring at me with those freaky eyes.

"…sir, yes sir!"

And thus, my day as Corporal Rivaille's underling began.

* * *

I was as frozen as a stone statue when I walked out of his office room. Cephas and Jasper grinned when they saw my reaction. Hattie merely blinked at me while tying her platinum blonde hair up. Aria giggled, poking her twin brother, Arlo, to shake him from his deep thought. Once he noticed that I was out, however, he immediately stands, grabs my shoulder, and proceed to shake the life out of me. "Eden!" he shouted, making almost all of the people that were walking in the hallways eyed us strangely. "Are you okay?! Did that corporal do something to you?! I swear, if he lays his hand on you then I'll fucking strangle him and—"

"Shut up Arlo," I hissed, glaring up at the taller brown-haired teenage. He quickly shuts his mouth, but his face is still painted with evident displeasure. "First of all, no he didn't, and even if he did, you have no rights to do anything to him. You don't even have the power to do anything to him." He looked away, face red from anger. "And didn't Cephas and Jasper tell you… anything?"

Shaking his head, he glared at the two boys with a scowl. "They didn't. They told Aria and Hattie but not me." Turning his head back to me, his glare fades away into something similar to worry—of why would he worry about this, I didn't know. "Now tell me already."

So I told him everything—after comfortably sitting down beside a blank-faced Hattie of course. He had this super huge scowl that my friends called hot—to me, it's freaking ugly I want to spit on his face. Don't tell him that—and he was glaring at his boots. It's pretty immature to glare at a pair of innocent boots, but I'm not going to tell him that. I've had enough on my plate already, and I'm not going to add a cranky Arlo on my list. There's a reason to why he's fourth in rank, after all. "And that's what pretty much happens…"

He groaned, eyeing the sky above with the ultimate scowl, biting his lips while one hand is running over his hair. That's a pose that literally translates as 'I'm-so-fucking-pissed-I-can-even-exterminate-all- titans' and that means hell. "And you accepted his offer, just like that?" Oh no. His voice is too calm to be normal… I'm in deep trouble.

But apparently, my brain and mouth doesn't seem to be thinking the same thing. "Heck, yes." Oh no. Mouth, stop whatever you are doing now. "It's an honor to be offered in his squad. There's no way I'm going to refuse it. And it's not like I could. He's the commanding officer, it could be an order for all I know. So yeah, I accepted—"

I was, however, cut off by a super pissed brown-eyed brunette yanking my collar, glaring at me with all his might. "Idiot!" he shouted, using his height to his full advantage. Curse myself for being so short. Wait, now is not the right time to think of something like this. "You can't just accept it like that! It's dangerous! You'll be leaving our side in the mission! You have no one to cover for you in the battlefield! Idi—"

"Woah, what?" I've been relatively patient earlier, but saying something like that is simply unforgivable. "I don't need anyone to protect me, and even if I do, I won't need _your_ help. I graduated with higher points than _you._ I'm working for Corporal Rivaille who is way stronger than _you, _and could obviously protect me better than _you_. I graduated third among hundreds, that means something." Glaring at him, I swatted his hands away from my collar, trying my best not to flinched when I hit the ground—he yanked me that high up in the air, yes, he's _that _tall thank you. "And _you_ have no right to rule what I'm about to do. Me entering the scouting legion means that I am willing to die for humanity, so shut the fuck up. You're not my father, he died long ago. You're obviously not my mother. You are only a friend of mine so _shut up_."

After glaring at him one last time, I walked away to my room, leaving four flabbergasted teammates of mine to take care of the broken-looking Arlo.

* * *

**[End note: AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC. Thank you very much for reading. Review please? Ahaha. Thank you!]**


	2. Corporal Typical

**[note: chapter one was short, I know. But I'm gonna try to make this one longer… updates would be slower since school's gonna start in a few days and I have to prepare myself^^]**

* * *

It's annoying to wake up at four in the morning. It is even more annoying when the one who wakes you up is Hattie. Why? Because unlike Aria or anybody else who wakes people up by screaming their heads' off, she simply kicked me out of the bed while pouring freezing water on my head. And then when I shrieked and immediately wakes up with a major headache, she's just going to smirk at me, green eyes shining in amusement, and say it in her cold yet high-pitched voice. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

The feeling of freezing water, sticking my hair to the sides of my face, wasn't exactly comfortable. Especially because the air in my room was chilly—no, freezing cold. "Can you wake me up in a less unorthodox way?" I groaned, rubbing my wet temple. "What time is it anyway?"

Grinning a little, Hattie sits herself beside me and rubbed my hair in the most painful and annoying way possible. My hair looked even more messy now. Ugh. I hate how just because Hattie is the oldest in the group, she can do anything she likes, and people won't call her rude for it too. "It's four, now wake up. We have duties to do. Or at least, _you _have duties to do." Blinking at her owlishly, she took the hint that I don't get what she means and sigh. "The Corporal called for his squad members to come. I was just helping Squad Leader Hanji with some of her researches when he told me to come and pick you up. Cephas and Jasper are already there."

"So… I'm the only one late?!" I said, immediately standing up from my bed and grabbed my uniform, quickly putting it on. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"Idiot," forcing herself to not laugh at my panicked face—it looks horrible, by the way—she shook her head and told me to slow down a bit. "Corporal told me to wake you up a few minutes ago. You're not late."

A sigh of relief went out from my mouth as I slowed down a bit. Being late on your first day is not exactly a pleasant experience—I arrived late on my first day as a trainee and let's just say I've been through hell. If I'm late, I doubt Corporal Shortcake would go easy on me. Something about the way he talks and he acts—this sounds so cheesy I know—screams that he's not the type of person that would go easy on those who broke the rules.

Hattie walked me to the place where Corporal Grumpy is waiting. She claimed that she doesn't have anything else to do. Being the fast person that she is, she had probably finished all of her jobs even _before_ she went to my room, which explains quite a lot of things for she arrived in my room at four. It is actually normal for her, since Hattie had some trouble sleeping ever since she was born.

"So, Eden," blinking up out of my thoughts, I looked at the older girl with a raised eyebrow, silently asking her for to continue. "How does it feels like being recruited to the special operation squad?"

I snorted. What kind of question is that? Today is still my first day. "How would I know? I was only recruited yesterday. It's my first day."

"No, not that, short stuff." I could feel my eyes twitching at her short comment. "I mean, do you feel proud when he said you could join? Does he know that you ran away from the training spot when the incident a year ago happened and kill a couple of titans? Did he—"

"Yes, Hattie, he knew." Immediately cutting her rant, I eyed her strangely. Hattie isn't really the type of person that talks too much. She usually observed things in silent. If she started asking too much things, that either means she's tired, or she's not feeling comfortable. "I think that is why I was recruited in the first place."

It confused me a little, to be honest. My head instructor—not Keith, thankfully—was very angry at me back then. Remember the incident when the Trost District was breached? Well, yeah, I sort of ran away from my training ground with my gears and joined the fight. Five of us did it, only three returned—Cephas, Jasper, and I. Once we got back, our instructor was extremely angry and punished us for the rest of the year.

Who knows that my crazy act would actually make the corporal looked at us?

"So, are you proud of what you did then?" she asked for the last time before I went out from the room to the field where my… teammates are waiting.

Sighing, I turned around to face the older girl and raised one of my eyebrows, giving her the look that said 'you're-going-to-explain-why-you're-so-curious-thi s-morning-later' as I replied. "I'm not proud for breaking the rules, but I don't regret the things that I did right."

* * *

The sun was high up on the sky, the air so hot that each time the wind blow, I could feel myself drying like a laundry. My whole body was covered with sticky-sweats, and my throat feels so dry that I could drink ten thousand glasses of water once I got back. Oh, is that a pool of water I see? Or is that heaven? Whatever it is, I wouldn't mind taking a dip there and—

"Valkyrie." Corporal Shortcake's stern voice wakes me up from my stupor, and I looked up to him, sitting comfortably on his horse, with a sharp glare. "Continue running, stop hallucinating."

What the fuck is wrong with Corporal Dick-face? Can't he see that I'm already sweating so much I could probably make ten sweat pools? What's the point of telling us to run fifty laps around the district in the middle of the day?! And he didn't even join our 'training'. He's comfortably sitting on his horse with a bottle of water in his hand like he's the freaking King. Well, tell you what, corporal, you're way too short to become king. And you have such a shitty face I could— "Valkyrie, if you don't continue running and stop making fun of me in your nut-sized brain, you're going to be punished."

Don't tell me he's going to force me to endure another fifty laps around the district? Hell to the no! Gathering what's left of my stamina, I tried my best to chase Cephas and Jasper, both of them already so far from me. I could feel the corporal's annoying smirk and it took all of my self-restraint to stop myself from kicking him from the horse and just run away with it—mainly because I know I could never win against him, but that's not the point. Seriously, I didn't register to the scouting legion to be forced to have Corporal Shitty's Spartan training.

"You're slow today, Eden." Cephas said, not the least bit out of breath once I reached them. I swear to God Cephas and Jasper aren't human, especially Cephas. They have ridiculously high stamina, they could pretty much run around wall Maria for twenty four hours straight without rest. Or maybe I'm just exaggerating here.

Groaning at him, I eye the both of them with a sharp glare and jealousy. Why can't I have a great tolerance for hot weather and have a good stamina? "You know damn well that I hate the hot weather." Yes, they should know it better than anyone. When we were punished, I faint in a middle of a run because it was too hot for me to handle. Thankfully, they noticed that I was no longer with them and quickly brought me to the instructor to be taken care of.

Jasper chortled, his dirty blonde hair damp with sweat. He eyed me with his mismatched blue and green eyes with something akin to amusement. "Yeah, I remember that time you faint. Your face was so hilarious, if the situation wasn't so dire I'd laugh my head off."

My right eye twitched at his statement and I could feel my fist clenching. "It would've been better if you laughed your head off then, Jasper. At least you're not going to be here teasing me while I'm having the worst torture in the—"

"Valkyrie, Brewer, Griggs, shut the fuck up and start running faster before I order you to take another fifty laps!" Corporal I-can't-stand-people-socializing-with-others-while -I'm-all-alone-on-my-horse barked from behind.

I knew it! His punishment is so easy to guess! I think I'm going to call him Corporal Typical instead!

…I really need to stop calling my superior with names, aren't I?

"Valkyrie! Run!"

Insert me shrieking here. "Yes sir!"

* * *

**[OMG I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE LIKE MORE THAN A MONTH. I just entered high school and it was super hard for me to get used to the new environment;w;. and this chapter is rather disappointing, **_**especially**_** after a month of wait! Ugh! And I can't even update right after I finish this because… MY WI-FI IS BROKEN!:(((((((( SORRY!**

**Anyway, does any of you ever roleplayed in instagram? xD because if you do, then you better tell me~! My friend and I made a community named #AOTSibs for people who roleplayed as a Sibling-OC from SnK xD. YOU GUYS SHOULD DEFINITELY JOIN?XD**

**Again, sorry for the late update!:(]**


End file.
